


（堂良）祝好（十一）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（十一）

孟鹤堂下楼来以后，周九良已经带着殓尸队的人离开了，孟鹤堂在警戒线以内，听见人群中在窃窃私语。

“刚被弄走的是不是六班的许珊珊啊。”  
“诶好像是诶，脸都摔成那样了亏你认得出。”  
“切，那张脸，化成灰我都能认出来，不过也是讽刺啊，她不是天天觉得自己长得好看吗？死的时候却是脸先着地，到了那边都是这个样子呢。”

孟鹤堂微微皱了皱眉，心里头了解了七八成，估摸着和校园暴力脱不了关系。  
心里正思索着，猛的想起之前周九良酒后哭的不成样子那次，坏了！小九良搞不好也是以前是校园暴力的受害者吧，难怪他刚刚在楼顶那么失态。完了完了！那这次的事件岂不是要揪他的伤疤！  
孟鹤堂稍微交代了一下他们后面收队的事，自己先匆匆忙忙的赶回局里。  
孟鹤堂风风火火的一路跑到法医部，办公室里空空的没有人。  
解剖室！对，一定在那儿。  
孟鹤堂又赶快跑去解剖室，哗啦一下很大声的推开门。  
周九良刚和助手把尸体在解剖台上摆好，正在穿防护服带手套准备开始工作，被突然着急忙慌跑进来的孟鹤堂吓了一跳。  
“怎么了孟哥？”周九良问他。  
孟鹤堂不管三七二十一，只觉得此刻的周九良一定很需要温暖，一健步充上前去，把他一把抱住，心里心疼的不行。  
周九良被孟鹤堂突如其来的的抱抱给搞懵了，脸埋在孟鹤堂的怀里，示意助手先出去，自己则拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背，说“怎么了？怎么了孟哥？”  
孟鹤堂以为周九良此刻只是在强迫着自己坚持，心下更心疼了一分。  
“九良，没事儿啊，哥在呢，这次的工作你先别做了，找其他人负责吧，你回去好好休息，不行把老朱叫回来顶两天都行。”孟鹤堂把怀里的人又紧了紧。  
周九良只当他是觉得自己太累了，呲着一口大白牙说，“没事儿孟哥，我不累。”  
孟鹤堂松开他，两只眼直直的望向他，眼里满是疼惜。  
周九良倏地红了脸，心突突突的跳的不行，虽还不明白孟鹤堂没头没脑话的原因，却知道要是孟鹤堂再待一会，自己可能要心跳过速昏厥。  
“好了孟哥我知道了，你先回去吧，我要开始工作了。”周九良只推着孟鹤堂往外跑，也不听他说些什么。关上解剖室门的同时，周九良抑制不住的扬起了唇角。  
他，很关心我啊。  
没一会周九良的小助手进来，却看见平时工作时一本正经的周老师，此刻的面容上流露着他从没见过的，怎么说呢？温柔？

孟鹤堂回去以后很快的投入了工作，简单在学校里调查了一下。  
死者，许珊珊，16岁，青州市师范大学附中初三学生。父母早年离异，跟随母亲生活，家庭条件不太好。成绩中上，校内与同学关系不好。根据周九良跟进的详细报告，基本可以确定是自杀。  
看着许珊珊的旧照，孟鹤堂真的是觉得可惜。这个小姑娘是真的很漂亮，眸子里全是星星。到底是什么原因，能让这个姑娘放弃生命。  
孟鹤堂又不禁想起天台上的周九良，心头一股子酸意又涌上来，只恨自己没早点认识他。  
小九良啊，我会好好保护你的。


End file.
